


Enchantress I'm Amazed By You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shows me how much he really cares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantress I'm Amazed By You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Dressed Up With Nowhere To Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441705) by [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki). 



> Here is the second version to the one with me and Tom, hope you guys enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed :) Enjoy!

I couldn't sleep very well last night, I was a bit more tired than usual and Loki knew about how "lovely" my weekend/week has been. He truly didn't like seeing me like this neither did I.

That day as I was getting ready for bed, I felt him wrap his arms around me. "Hey Wolf Eyes" I whispered turning around in his arms. "Enchantress, you're so beautiful" he said running his fingers through my hair.

"Loki" I said tenderly as he held me close. "Dance with me my Enchantress, it will brighten up your mood" he said as he waved his hand and music began to play. He pulled me close and we began to sway to the music as he sang to me.

 _Every time our eyes meet_  
 _This happiness inside me_  
 _Is almost more than I can take_  
  
_Enchantress, when you touch me_  
 _I can feel how much you love me_  
 _And it just blows me away_  
  
_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_  
 _Let me hear your thoughts, Let me see your dreams_  
  
_I don't know how you do what you do_  
 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _It just keeps getting better_  
  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
 _With you by my side_  
 _Forever and ever_  
  
_Every magic thing that you do_  
 _Enchantress, I'm amazed by you_

 _The smell of your skin_  
 _The taste of your kiss_  
 _The way you whisper in the dark_  
  
_Your magic all around me_  
 _Enchantress, you surround me_  
 _You light every place in my heart_

 _Oh, it feels like the first time every time_  
 _I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_  
  
_I don't know how you do what you do_  
 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _It just keeps getting better_  
  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
 _With you by my side_  
 _Forever and ever_  
  
_Every magic thing that you do_  
 _Enchantress, I'm amazed by you_  
  
_Every Magic thing that you do_  
 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _It just keeps getting better_  
  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
 _With you by my side_  
 _Forever and ever_  
  
_Every magic thing that you do_  
 _Oh, every magic thing that you do_  
 _Enchantress, I'm amazed by you_

 

"Loki, that was so sweet" I said as the music ended. "I meant every word of it my love" he said now laying us both in bed. "I know my darling, I love you" I said as I let sleep take over. "I love you too my Enchantress, with all my heart, sweet dreams" he whispered as we slept in each other's arms

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
